


Goodbye To You

by EverTheDreamer



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-12
Updated: 2005-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverTheDreamer/pseuds/EverTheDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trelawney learns through her futureseeing ablilities that McGonagall will cheat on her with Hooch. One Shot fic to Michelle Branch's Goodbye To You. Song not mine. FEMMESLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye To You

Goodbye To You

I threw open the doors to Minerva McGonagall's room and strode in briskly.

I had intended to knock and be allowed entry.

"Minerva?" I called.

My beautiful goddess strode out of her bed chambers and quickly covered the space between us. She appeared very concerned. "Sybill, what is it, darling? It's very late, I was sleeping," Minerva yawned. She was dressed in bed clothes which further proved her point.

The very same bed clothes, I thought, that I saw in my vision. I stiffened at the thought of that.

 __

 _Of all the things I've believed in,_

 _I just want to get it over with,_

 _tears form behind my eyes,_

 _but I do not cry,_

 _counting the days that pass me by._

"Class dismissed," I had choked out weakly earlier that day.

I had just had a vision of my beautiful Minerva entwined in the arms of Xiomara Hooch.

How could she do that to me? There had to be a mistake. I had received mixed messages before in my visions, but there was nothing to interpret this time. It was all quite clear.

 __

 _I've been searchin' deep down in my soul;_

 _words that I'm hearin' are starting to get old,_

 _it feels like I'm starting all over again,_

 _The last three years were just pretend,_

 _and I said..._

"Where is she?" I asked, every word dripping with venom.

Minerva had now walked closer and was leaning on me. "Who, lover?" Minerva asked sleepily in response.

"The harlot Albus hired as the flying instructor," I answered angrily.

Minerva was suddenly awake. "Sybill, really. How very juvenile. I understand you don't approve of my friendship with her, but she is one of my close friends!"

"A close friend? That's the understatement of the year!" I barked at her.

"What are you going on about?" Minerva asked me. I wasn't going to be fooled, though.

 __

 _Goodbye to you,_

 _goodbye to everything I thought I knew,_

 _You were the one I loved,_

 _the one thing that I tried to hold onto._

"You can't pull the wool over my eyes, Minerva McGonagall! I saw it for myself, in my vision! You and that whore!" I screeched.

Minerva was looking both perplexed and increasingly upset. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sybill, but I won't have you come barging into my rooms late at night and screech your accusations at me!" Minerva suddenly appeared to be hurt. "I can't believe that you would trust your visions over what you know is in my heart!" she gasped out.

 __

 _I still get lost in your eyes,_

 _and it seems that I can't live a day without you,_

 _closing my eyes,_

 _and you chase my thoughts away,_

 _to a place where I am blinded by the light,_

 _but it's not right._

My emotions changed abruptly and I felt guilty. I was always doing this, over-reacting and driving Minerva to tears with my accusations. I always assumed my visions would come true. They never had before. I was simply paranoid that I would lose her, so I was constantly pushing her away in an attempt to cushion the blow that would eventually come.

"Minerva?" I said quietly. "I'm sorry. I jumped blindly to a conclusion! Please forgive me!" I pleaded.

"Get out. Now. I can't deal with you right now," Minerva told me. She was covering most of her face with her hands but I knew that she was in no mood for me to stay.

"I'll come back later, darling. Please forgive me. Whatever you need, baby, is yours. Just… Don't leave me," I pleaded as I slowly exited the room.

We've had fights before, many actually. We were always bickering, always had problems, but we always made up. Things always got better.

 __

 _Goodbye to you,_

 _goodbye to everything I thought I knew,_

 _You were the one I loved,_

 _the one thing that I tried to hold on to._

I returned to her room much later in the evening to see if she had forgiven me.

Once again, I didn't knock, but merely strode in.

"Minnie? Have you forgiven me? I want to make it better!" I had brought her a large, elaborate cake on which I had written "Forgive Me, Minnie."

"Minnie?" I called again, walking into her bedroom thinking she was asleep or merely in her room. "Holy Merlin!"

 __

 _Ooh whoa..._

 _and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,_

 _I want what's yours and I want what's mine,_

 _I want you,_

 _but I'm not giving in this time._

The cake smashed onto the floor. "Wh.. Wh… What is this?" I stuttered out, surprised.

I had walked into my Minerva's bedroom only to find the very thing I had dreaded… Xiomara Hooch and my goddess, Minerva, in bed together. I quickly ran out of the room, almost slipping on the hastily made, sloppy cake smeared on the floor.

Minutes after I had fled to one of Minerva's outer chambers, Minerva and Xiomara rushed out after me.

"Sybill, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you…" Minerva began, clutching my hands as I sat in one of her armchairs. She was still standing, but was looking down at me.

"How could you do this to me?" I sobbed, pulling my hand from her grasp.

"Stuff it, you old bat!" Xiomara screeched. She was in one of Minerva's robes and she had hastily tied the sash. Neither of them were truly covered by their robes as neither of them had enough time before they had run out. "You didn't deserve Minerva! I heard about how you came barging in here accusing her of making love to me." I shuddered when she said this, and she noticed. "That's right. We made love! We made long, passionate lo…"

"That's enough, Xiomara," Minerva said in a quiet anger. Xiomara stepped back and looked down as Minerva was doing.

"Minerva," Xiomara began calmly, putting her hands around Minerva's waist. Xiomara Hooch was violating my queen again. "She's just doing it again. She's trying to make you feel that you should apologize. You did nothing wrong. She instigated the entire fight."

"Xiomara," Minerva pleaded, pulling away. "Please. Not now. Not in front of her."

"Why?" I asked, jumping up. "You've already torn my heart out! Why not stomp on it, too?" I snarled.

Xiomara looked up again, angrily. "She didn't do it to hurt you, she did it to console herself! Stop trying to victimize yourself!" Xiomara screeched, stepping in front of Minerva.

"I said that's enough, Xiomara!" Minerva growled. Xiomara, again, backed down. She walked back to Minerva's bedroom to give us privacy. "Sybill, Xiomara was speaking the truth. I wasn't doing it to hurt you. I was upset after your harsh accusations. I had a few fire whiskeys too many. Before I knew what was happening, I was in bed with Xiomara. Then you ran in."

 __

 _Goodbye to you,_

 _goodbye to everything I thought I knew,_

 _You were the one I loved,_

 _the one thing that I tried to hold onto_

 _Goodbye to you, (goodbye to you)_

 _goodbye to everything I thought I knew, (goodbye to you)_

 _You were the one I loved,_

 _the one thing that I tried to hold onto,_

 _(the one thing that I tried to hold onto)_

 _the one thing that I tried to hold onto._

 _(the one thing that I tried to hold onto)_

"I think I should go," I said, getting up.

"Sybill, don't go away mad," Minerva told me, pleadingly.

"Just go away!" Xiomara screeched, laughing as she came back into the room.

My eyes burned with tears as I began to walk towards the doors to leave.

"Oh, by the way, delicious cake, Sybill!" Xiomara said as she held up part of the cake I had brought to my Minerva.

I ran the rest of the distance to the doors.

 __

 _Oh, oh whoa, oh, oh (one thing that I tried to hold onto)_

 _and when the stars fall I will lie awake,_

 _you're my shooting star._

I laid, awake, in my bed for the rest of the night thinking how alone I now was. I wondered if Minerva had thrown out Xiomara Hooch and if she was also laying awake in her bed, thinking of me.


End file.
